<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>00Q 字母微小说3 by cete_ruinam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608962">00Q 字母微小说3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cete_ruinam/pseuds/cete_ruinam'>cete_ruinam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>00Q 字母微小说&amp;三十题合集 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Spectre - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cete_ruinam/pseuds/cete_ruinam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>片段往往模糊而易逝，从不重复，并且可以一直一直的延续下去——<br/>因为它们构成了漫长又短暂的一生。</p><p>（夸张了，内容不严肃，一点也不）</p><p>支持评论区点梗！（详情见开头Note）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond &amp; Q, James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>00Q 字母微小说&amp;三十题合集 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>00Q 字母微小说3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWISA/gifts">WWISA</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>第三篇微小说了已经😂<br/>这篇是生日贺文！Kelly大大生日快乐owo 大大人超级好！帮我翻译的当英雄老去 <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466081">When Heroes Grow Old</a>，文笔完全碾压我的原版，大家快去看！<br/>我写过的最长的也是彩蛋最多的文！（备注都在结尾note）献给大大，希望你喜欢o(^▽^)o</p><p>因为不写RPS（Real Person Slash，真人同人）所以欢迎评论区留言点梗替换！不过因为这次是生贺文所以只会写生日相关的内容。会在梗旁边加上点梗人的ID，24小时之内更新！放心来点<br/>渣文笔慎入</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adventure（冒险）</p><p>“Bond, if you DARE——”</p><p>“No time to consider, Cute, ” 特工把Q抱了起来——天知道他是怎么在机翼着火，引擎失灵，机长被一枪爆头的时候还能游刃有余，军需官在心里低咒了一句——从客机上一跃而下。“You‘re gonna like this, I assure you.”</p><p> </p><p>Angst（焦虑）</p><p>猫不见了。</p><p> </p><p>Crackfic（片段/崩坏 &gt;&gt; 片段）</p><p>“没有后援，没有装备，没有指纹枪，没有车，”军需官把手里已经成了一摊废铁的PPK甩进抽屉里，并把一打文件摔在特工面前，“任务汇报，体检报告——还有检讨，Bond，给M和我一人一份。别想抵赖——以及我以军需部的名义向你保证下次任务没有哪怕半个字的战术支持。我是认真的，James Bond.”</p><p>“你上次就是这么说的。”</p><p> </p><p>Crime（背德/罪行 &gt;&gt; 罪行）</p><p>秘密闯进老板的办公室是违反法律以及MI6员工条列的。Q在黑掉了M办公室的摄像头和电子锁时脑海里不受控制的出现了这句话。破坏公共设施也是。</p><p>“Bond, whatever you‘re doing there, please be quick. I'm already off duty. ”</p><p>“I know, Cute, give us a minute.” Bond拽开一台塞满了黑色文件夹的柜子的柜门（天知道他是怎么弄到钥匙的），从一打公文里抽出一张空白的外勤员工结婚申请表，坐在Mallory的位置上草草填写起来。</p><p>“那是什么？”</p><p>“结婚申请，亲爱的。”特工龙飞凤舞的签下了自己的名字，把那张表格放在了办公桌的正中央，心满意足的正了正西装领结。“M拒绝复印一张给我，我总得想个办法。”</p><p>Q叹了口气，开始任命的替换掉办公室的监视画面，过了几秒后却忍不住露出一个微笑。“你应该换种方式，James——不过不算失败，我得说。”</p><p> </p><p>Crossover（混合同人）</p><p>“所以这就是你的未婚夫？不得不说，你的择偶标准在这几年里下降的不只一星半点，brother mine.”</p><p>“四肢发达头脑简单狂妄自大还情史丰富的老头子，不幸的小Q还被他迷的神魂颠倒。爱情使人犯傻，how very telling. ”</p><p>“Indeed. 上述的那些尚可容忍，但是我由衷的希望"喜欢玩命"这一点可以尽快纠正——bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity, don‘t you think? But anyway，妈咪很喜欢你，而先求婚起码是一个还算负责的表现——我想，周末就要有一场婚礼等着我们参加了，不是吗？”</p><p>“周一，Mycroft，婚礼在周一。”*</p><p>“Oh, yes, of course——十分抱歉，Mr. Bond，工作繁忙总会让人记错日子，不是吗？”</p><p>“当然，Mr. Holmes，”Bond坐在贝克街的扶手椅里，看着面前手持黑伞满脸假笑的三件套先生（发际线堪忧）和只裹着真丝睡袍的咨询侦探（Less of a consulting detective, more of a insulting one,* Bond想），从牙缝里挤出一个笑容，“I completely understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Death（死亡） </p><p>Bond是在医院的病床上合上双眼的——普通医院，普通病房，我是说。</p><p>这位前特工在退休后身体就一直不怎么好：他的职业生涯为他带来了荣誉，高额退休金和爱情，当然也有数不清的疤痕，多年高强度训练导致的一系列后遗症，以及最后一次任务造成的一条微跛的腿。所以综上所述，Bond的所有朋友都一致同意，前特工能在他的脑膜炎复发后撑到现在已经是个奇迹——就连Q也是这么认为的。</p><p>Bond的葬礼在一个晴天举办。连续下雨一周导致墓地的小路泥泞，却没有一个人去顾及自己的裤腿被溅上泥点，亦或者抱怨又要再次洗刷自己崭新的皮鞋。</p><p>与某些在墓碑前泣不成声的年轻人相反，Q表现的很平静。他神色如常的看着丈夫的棺椁被缓缓放进约有半米深的土坑里，上面还盖着一面被熨的平整的国旗——“忠于英格兰的孩子”，上面用花体字写着。而Q只是在棺木被沉进墓穴之前若有所思的抚摸了一下冰凉的木料，并在致辞宣读完毕后亲手洒下了第一捧土。</p><p>“伤心？不，这没什么让人伤心的——你低估我了。”那之后是一段漫长的沉默。已经上了年纪的军需官用微微颤抖着的手点燃了一支烟，喘息着看着正在帮忙填土的人们——刚才的一百一十六铲已经让他有些吃不消了。“Everybody dies. 我当然知道James总有离开我的一天，这没什么好大惊小怪的——老实说，在Bond还工作的时候我就已经被他时不时的假死和失踪吓到麻木了。我很庆幸James没有在更早的时候离开我，事实上。”</p><p>Q吐了一口烟，然后轻笑了一下。“不过我的年纪也不小了，不是吗？我想，颈椎病的普遍发作年龄段应该离我不远了。”他拍了拍R的肩膀。“我是无神论者，诚然，但是——只是偶尔——我会突然觉得世界上如果真的有上帝似乎也没什么不好的。”</p><p>然后年迈的军需官把毛衣的袖子挽起来，从新拿起了他插在地上的铲子，走向远处的人群。</p><p> </p><p>Episode Related（剧情透露）</p><p>所有人都知道的是，Bond回到伦敦后做的第一件事就是找Q去要飞机。</p><p>所有人都不知道的是，时隔五年后，军需官见到Bond的第一想法是“你他妈怎么还没死”。</p><p>而特工的则是滚床单。</p><p>（突然拉灯）</p><p> </p><p>Fantasy（幻想）</p><p>“Q！”</p><p>MI6的明星特工James Bond发誓自己这辈子都没有这么慌张过：没有技术支持和耳麦里时不时的伶牙俐齿，他只能在几乎成了废墟的六处总部里一层接着一层的不断搜寻，用最大的声音喊着他的军需官的名字，并且从未如此的希望能够听到哪怕一声回应。</p><p>抵达顶层的时候，随处可见的显示器告诉特工他只剩下二十八秒。于是Bond毫不犹豫的冲向这层楼里唯一一扇紧锁的房间，双手颤抖着几乎把门把手拽了下来，并在第三次撞击的时候终于推开了那扇沉重的铁门——</p><p>“啊，Double-o-seven，你来晚了。”</p><p>Bond粗喘着抬起头来。</p><p>那时一个难得无云的夜晚，后来特工这样回忆。屋子正中央的椅子上搭着几根两指粗的麻绳，炸弹显示器上的数字不断闪烁着却没有再变化，而Q支部有史以来最年轻的长官倚在储藏间一侧的墙边，折成了两段的眼镜被他随手搁在窗棂上，头发更蓬乱了一些，并在双零特工用蛮力闯入的时候将手机放回口袋里。</p><p>“Wha——” Bond深吸了一口气，倒退了半步，“WHAT THE——”</p><p>“There‘s an off switch.” Q 的语气听起来像极了一只偷腥的猫，“There‘s always an off switch*——而且很显然，你低估了你的军需官的格斗水平。But anyway, thank you for coming, Double-o-seven——I wouldn’t have been able to open the door on my own.”</p><p>军需官把已经碎的不成样子的眼镜塞进口袋里，然后轻快的走到特工面前。在黑暗中，那双狡黠的绿眼睛愈发耀目夺神。</p><p>“Come on, James. It's time to lay this ghost.”*</p><p> </p><p>Fetish（恋物癖）</p><p>“Bond, 停止揉我的头发——这是最后一次警告。”</p><p> </p><p>First Time（第一次）</p><p>Bond和Q在把野餐垫铺在草坪上，打开野餐盒的时候才发现，这个盒子事实上是有三层的。</p><p> </p><p>Fluff（轻松）</p><p>“我从来不知道你的射击测试达到了满分，Cute.” Bond在走进地下室的时候晃了晃手里的文件。</p><p>Q没有回答，而是再次冲着枪靶扣动了扳机。在五发子弹都正中靶心之后，军需官才冲双零特工露出一个标准的Q式假笑。“Every now and then a trigger has to be pulled. 我还以为你比我清楚的多，James.”</p><p> </p><p>Future Fic（未来）</p><p>“我不明白。”Q恼火的把锅铲拍在厨房的操作台上，发泄似的将锅里的"那团鬼东西"一股脑的倒进垃圾桶（这期间还掉出来几块）。“我发誓我完全按照步骤去做了——”</p><p>“Leave it, Cute.”</p><p>“It doesn't make any sense——”</p><p>Bond叹了一口气，从他的那把老旧的躺椅上站起身来（已经过去了七年了，而我们的前任007还固执的留着它），从军需官手里抽走了平底锅，并揽过爱人的肩膀，安抚性的吻了吻Q的额头。“Let me do it.”</p><p>Q从头到脚都对这个安排表现出高度不满。“This is absolutely un——”</p><p>“It‘s fine, my dear.” Bond用一个深吻堵住了军需官一切不满的抱怨，把还在用能够杀人的眼神瞪着垃圾桶的Q身上的围裙解了下来，系在自己身上。“Just let me do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Horror（惊栗）</p><p>西装和电脑一夜之间都消失了。</p><p> </p><p>Humor（幽默）</p><p>Bond拍掉身上的灰尘，站在公寓楼下，拨通了M的私人电话。</p><p>“无意打扰，长官，但是Q得回家一趟，现在。”</p><p>“我们在开会，Bond! ” M咬牙切齿的压低了声音。“What the —— what‘s that bloody noise? ”</p><p>“Just the siren, sir.” 前任特工漫不经心的回答。“Our house is on fire.”</p><p> </p><p>Hurt/Comfort（伤害／慰借）</p><p>Bond退休的时候忘了考虑自己的仇家会不会找上门来。</p><p>这也是他现在坐在医院病房里等着他的爱人赶来的原因——把枪械上交后的前特工很难再施展手脚，而这导致他不得不用一根铁棍砸晕几个前来报复的毒贩——感谢他们烂的出格的枪法和对双零特工身手的忌惮，让Bond得以在没中弹的情况下拨通Q的电话。</p><p>军需官踏进病房的时候，前特工头一次没有躺在病床上——谢天谢地，医生说他只是受了点轻伤，外加上一只因为险些绊倒而隐隐作痛的脚。</p><p>这家市医院的病房不算宽敞，并且面临人满为患的风险：同样在旁边坐着的还有一伙鼻青脸肿的年轻人，其中的一个正在大声的告诉自己的同伴，要让今天和他们交手的人血债血偿。没有MI6的标志，没有吊瓶和心电图，也没有缠在头上的绷带和挂在椅子扶手上的，沾满鲜血的西装。Bond和Q在病房里对视了片刻，然后同时笑了起来，引来身侧的青年不甚友善的瞪视。</p><p>“Come on, James,” 军需官伸出手，“It‘s time to go home.”</p><p> </p><p>Kinky（变态／怪癖）</p><p>“如果完成任务后的一个星期内过度粘人也算心理上的某种问题的话，那么Bond应该被送进精神病院。”</p><p> </p><p>Parody（仿效）</p><p>“我怀疑总有一天，伦敦的茶铺会被你买空。”Q在某个傍晚再次灌下了足有三升伯爵茶之后，Bond握住了他企图再次拿起烧水壶的手。“喝点咖啡对身体没什么害处，Cute.”</p><p>军需官没有直接回答，而是带着些许挑衅冲爱人笑了笑，把马克杯举起来。“尝尝？”</p><p>双零特工看着他的丈夫那双猫一般的绿眼睛，然后彻底举手投降，低头珉了一口茶，并且成功的用了一个极富暗示性的舔唇成功扳回一局。</p><p>“当然。”*</p><p> </p><p>Poetry（诗歌／韵文）</p><p>“与Vesper不同的是，Q从不把手枪绑在大腿上，穿正装的次数少的可怜，衣服上时常沾满姜黄的猫毛，家庭身世全部印在一份连MI6底层人员都能查阅的档案上。没有萦绕于周身的神秘感，没有危险而诱人的笑容，也没有不告而别的离开——Q好像只是坐在博物馆的一隅，对那段有关年龄的嘲讽付之一笑，伸出了一只手——就能轻而易举的将Bond救赎。”</p><p> </p><p>Romance（浪漫）</p><p>无时无刻。</p><p> </p><p>Sci-Fi（科幻）</p><p>和当今社会上为数不多的几个老古董一样，James Bond否定由一台人工智能维持秩序的人类社会，拒绝那些由电线和记忆纤维构成的大脑，对因特网和流动信息不屑一顾——并且从不相信机器人。十几年前的电脑技术还没能完善，而这导致那些铁块比起像个人一样思考更倾向于相信芯片的运算。Bond为此捡回了一条命，被迫用仿生肢体替换他的右手，并在躺在空荡荡的病房里时从来没有如此希望沉进威尼斯湖底的那个人是自己——百分之十五的存活率对于一个年轻且坚韧的女性来说已经足够。*</p><p>因此，当他发现顶着一头黑色卷发的青年在自己身边坐下的时候，特工不得不竭力压制自己贸然起身离开的念头。</p><p>“Double-o-seven,” 但是接着，Q-59168153*开口了——它脸上那种恶作剧成功一般的得意，不紧不慢的语调和那双碧色的眼睛几乎让Bond把它当成了人。“排斥一切形式的人工智能和机械程序。对此我很抱歉，Mr. Bond，但是恐怕你需要尽早克服你的心理障碍了——I'm your new quartermaster.”</p><p>“......You must be joking.”</p><p>——和当今社会上为数不多的几个老古董一样，James Bond否定由一台人工智能维持秩序的人类社会，拒绝那些由电线和记忆纤维构成的大脑，对因特网和流动信息不屑一顾——并且从不相信机器人。</p><p>直到此刻。</p><p> </p><p>Smut（情色）</p><p>Q用手臂挡住了脸，喘息着别过头去。</p><p> </p><p>Spiritual（心灵）</p><p>Q不知道的是，Bond在和他求婚半个月前的那次任务结束后，拜托R给他订了一张飞往威尼斯的机票。</p><p>“Wha——Double-o-seven, don‘t tell me——”</p><p>“帮个忙，R.”</p><p>于是双零特工成功的在十五年后从新踏上了那片土地——淡季的港口并不繁忙，Bond幸运的成为了当天倒数第二趟船上唯一的旅客。热情的意大利船长邀请特工参观了他的操控台，开了一瓶"适合船游"的香槟酒，甚至为金发男人在河面上停下了汽船的马达，好让他的客人能够欣赏到威尼斯的日落。“这就是我情愿放弃读一个经济学硕士的原因。”那个鬓角斑白的男人晃了晃手里的高脚杯，眼角显出笑纹，“有几个年轻人曾经对这份工作表示鄙夷——他们真应该看看这个，然后他们就会跪倒在我脚下为自己的无知道歉，并央求我在船上给他们留一个位子了。”</p><p>Bond附议的抿了一口酒：“显而易见。”</p><p>他执意在下船的时候将一捆钞票放进船长的抽屉柜里——这位好客的男人看起来家庭并不富裕。然后他站在港口，用一个握手和船长道别，看着向远处驶去的汽艇在太阳的余晖下愈发耀眼*。</p><p>他一直站到天色渐晚。远处的小酒馆里传来喧闹声，街道旁的住户一个接一个的把窗帘拉上，而Bond在路灯闪烁起昏黄的时候从西装口袋里掏出一枚老旧的银戒。</p><p>他沉默了良久。但是最终，双零特工低头吻了吻戒指上的纹路，半跪下来，并松开了那只紧握的手。</p><p>那个夜晚，没有人听到特工因为轻不可查的落水声沉寂的心跳，也没有人听到已经氧化暗淡的银戒和湖底碎石相撞的轻响。</p><p>然后Jame Bond告别故里，重返家乡。</p><p> </p><p>Suspense（悬念）</p><p>自从这位年轻的过分的新长官上任以来，Q-Branch的内部论坛里就多出了一个置顶帖。</p><p>『So is Bond going to lose his equipments again?』</p><p> </p><p>Time Travel（时空旅行）</p><p>“所以Vesper死的时候你就在这里度过了一个月？”</p><p>“一个月零三天。”</p><p>Q站在一间狭小的公寓里，看着面前的金发青年似是不堪其忧的挥开了面前十几个空酒瓶，砸在地上发出刺耳的响声——眼窝深陷，颧骨突出，那双蓝眼睛浑浊而布满血丝。</p><p>军需官抿了抿唇，似乎想要说些什么，但是被打断了：年轻的特工突然跌跌撞撞的冲进了浴室——片刻后，里面传出了干呕的声音。</p><p>漫长的沉默后，Bond 从身后握住了军需官的手，吻了吻他的发梢——他能感觉到Q的手指在微微颤抖着。</p><p>“It‘s alright, Cute.”</p><p>“I'm not——”</p><p>“I know. And it‘s fine now. You’re here.” 特工笑了笑，任由Q把脸埋进他的怀里。“And that‘s what matters the most.”</p><p> </p><p>Tragedy（悲剧）</p><p>Bond冲Q按下了扳机。</p><p> </p><p>Western（西部风格）</p><p>『正午时分，酒吧街前的空地，背对背决斗，如有可能请避免死亡*。失败者回家养伤，赢家则得到Q。』</p><p>作为整个西部枪法最准的牛仔，Bond当然知道一次决斗说明不了什么，更无法轻易动摇一个人的心（尤其是那位黑发作家的）。但是这并不妨碍他在十二点的钟声敲响的时候把那张009 昨天用酒馆的廉价钢笔草草撰成的请战书塞进口袋，手握PPK站在了街道的一头。</p><p>围观的人越来越多，其中年轻姑娘和孩子们占了大半。要知道，男人之间的决斗如今已经很少发生在街头——政府在上个月刚刚通过一项法律，将一切形式上不出于自卫意图的热兵器伤人行为判为违法，而其中的某个条款一定用首字母加粗体写着：「没错，决斗也算——这项活动从今日起被禁止。不，法律和地点无关，“我在西部”不是你决斗的借口。由于此条法律符合美国人民基本人权的条件，我在此宣布它永不失效，并且特别针对James Bond和Double-o-nine实行——请务必记住这两个名字。你说你看见有两个男人走到街上，手里都拿着枪，其中一个还是金发？请拨通紧急电话进行检举，非常感谢。」</p><p>“一杯消化奶昔，谢谢。”</p><p>下一秒，已经背对背转过身去的两位牛仔同时回过头：黑发青年的鼻梁上架着一副金丝眼镜，格子衫的袖子因为天气炎热被卷了上去，从酒保的手中接过了那杯淡绿色的饮品。</p><p>“Q. ”金发牛仔不着痕迹的把手枪塞回枪套里，满面笑容的走到年轻作家*的身边——去他的决斗，Bond想，抢占先机才是最重要的。“What are you doing here?”*</p><p>“也许你没有意识到，Bond，但是凡事都有较为文明的表达方式，就算决斗也一样。”Q把他的高脚杯放在桌子上，漫不经心的整了整自己的衣领。“Particularly this sort of........thing.”</p><p>紧接着，作家在整个酒馆的注视下把自己的眼镜架在了Bond的鼻梁上，还剩大半杯的奶昔被递进牛仔的手里，在他的脸侧印下一吻，然后穿过身旁目瞪口呆的人群，在一个拐角处消失不见。</p><p> </p><p>Gary Stu（大众情人［男性］）</p><p>Bond不得不承认，Mallory年轻时追求者的数量和自己不相上下。</p><p> </p><p>Mary Sue（大众情人［女性］）</p><p>Moneypenny在情人节那天收到的花和礼物比整个MI6的女性职员加起来还多。</p><p> </p><p>AU（Alternate Universe, 平行宇宙剧情）</p><p>Q叉着腰，皱眉看着自己的画室里已经几乎赤身裸体的男人。</p><p>这是一次彻头彻尾的错误：Q发誓五个月前的自己只是想找一个身材像样的模特完成他的毕业作品（其实完全没有必要，鉴于他在圣诞假期前已经积满了学分），而不是让一个暴露狂霸占自己的工作间。James Bond应该被打发到那些岛国去拍A片，美术生不无恶意的想——事实证明，每天自以为隐蔽的趴在他画室窗户上偷看的姑娘已经超过了全校女性人数的三分之一。</p><p>“Mr. Bond，劳驾你把衣服穿上——我需要的是人体造型的素材而不是男性裸体。”</p><p>“那么显然，衣着对我的姿势应该没什么影响。 ”金发模特露出他惯有的，势在必得的笑容。“工作之内的要求我都无条件的服从了，Q，你也得给我点自由。”</p><p>“穿上衣服，Bond，要不然就出去。”Q面无表情的坐在他的位置上，拿起了画板和铅笔。“我给你三分钟。”</p><p> </p><p>OOC（Out of Character, 角色个性偏差）</p><p>“Q！救命！”Bond一把抱住刚刚加班回来的军需官，把脸埋进Q的针织衫里。“有老鼠！”</p><p> </p><p>OFC（Original Female Character, 原创女性角色）*</p><p>M从不在工作时间做工作以外的事；但是今天除外。Mallory趁女助理午休的时候疾步走下楼梯，拐进二楼的走廊，叩响了其中一间办公室的大门。</p><p>“Sir.”Kelly在开门后用询问的眼神扫视了一下MI6的总管，然后闪身把Mallory让了进去。“有什么需要知道的吗？您明显很想开口问什么，长官——我想不是关于我的。”</p><p>Mallory有些不自在的咳嗽了两声。I支部的女长官是和Q在同一年被Mrs. Mansfield招募的，后者攻破MI6防火墙引起了当时Q-Branch乃至整个军情六处的轰动，而前者和SIS的首次正式碰面则在005的某次任务中在目标对象的办公室里——根据005的汇报，这位年轻的女士当时被绑在一把椅子上，周围站着十几个手持棍棒的打手和气急败坏的目标，衣服略有凌乱，但是毫发无伤。</p><p>“Ah, Double-o-five.”在双零特工将屋内的人全部击毙，把她从椅子上解下来的时候，亚裔姑娘扯平了身上的长风衣，然后从新在椅子上坐了下来，看着正在翻找目标人物办公桌抽屉的005动作陡然僵住，愉悦的笑了笑。“你要找的那根记忆棒在镜框后面的保险柜里*，书架第三排左数第二十六本书是机关。不，我不是反派大Boss，你的电影看多了，姑娘——倾向冷兵器，擅长用毒，有PTSD历史，啊你的女朋友跟你冷战了——事实上，你这次任务的相关信息就是我提供的。现在，如果你不介意，请麻烦Q支部给我也订一张回程的飞机票。”</p><p>当时Mallory还没有参与MI6的事物。事实上，这之前他一直在内阁担任要职。在Skyfall期间和Mrs. Manfield的攀谈中他才得知，这位现任I支部部长曾经一直匿名为六处提供必要的信息，而被恐怖分子的头目绑走的原因则是因为她手上握有关系到他全部身家的秘密——虽然说最后他也没问出来就是了。说实话，Mallory本人在Kelly面前也总有些坐立不安：这位亚洲女性的读心术和察言观色的敏锐让人在她的注视下永远有种被看穿的错觉。</p><p>“是这样的，I.” 他捏了捏眉心，拉过一把放在墙角的椅子坐了下来。“我想问你几个问题。”</p><p>“哦.......”Kelly，或者说I，露出一种“我早就知道你想要干什么你现在才开口真是难以想象”的微笑——这让Mallory几乎有些无地自容。“关于Q？”</p><p>“关于Q。麻烦保密，如果可能的话。”</p><p>“当然。”信息部的长官坐在了桌子上，挑了挑眉。“我没有理由拒绝。”</p><p>语气诚恳，但是她眼睛里闪烁着的光芒让M汗毛倒竖。</p><p>“你跟军需官关系还不错吧？”</p><p>“非常不错——挚友是个恰当的词。”</p><p>“Good. 那你应该知道他这段时间——有些反常？你知道的，午——”</p><p>“午休时间不在食堂吃饭，每周的下班的时间总有那么几天比平常早一些，办公桌上在情人节那天出现的玫瑰和礼盒。当然，长官，我非常清楚。”</p><p>“........Right.” Mallory决定不指出下属打断上司说话很没礼貌这件事。“So, do you know whether Q is seeing someone? 我并不想对员工的私生活进行干涉——如果她是Quartermaster在工作之外遇见的，那么Q当然需要注意自己的身份，不过我相信这不算什么问题——但是如果——”</p><p>他止住了话头，因为Kelly开始控制不住的笑了起来。</p><p>“Any problems，I？”Mallory感觉自己的耐心快被耗尽了；这位年轻的亚裔女士已经笑了足有一分钟了。</p><p>“Ah, no, sir, absolutely no.” Kelly抹去笑出来的眼泪，“Just——oh, christ.”她又捂住嘴，直到新一轮的笑声停下。“Did you just say "her"？”</p><p>“Yes.” Mallory皱了皱眉：他感觉事情有些不太对劲了。</p><p>“那我由衷的希望您不歧视LGBTQ群体，sir, 爱情是自由的，不分性别，我想您应该明白。”I 终于平静下来，正色回答他。“如果您对此没有疑义的话——那么很不幸，我想您恐怕得对Q和Double-o-seven的办公室恋情进行祝福了。”</p><p>听完了这句话后的Mallory直直的瞪着她，然后深吸了一口气。</p><p>“Q——”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Bond——”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“.......”</p><p>在漫长的沉默后，MI6的总管从口袋里掏出了手机。</p><p>“Double-o-seven.” 于是当天，远在德国的Bond接到了他上司的电话。“你他妈给我滚回来——there‘s someone we need to talk about. You KNOW who*, for god‘s sake.”</p><p> </p><p>电话挂断以后，M看到I支部的长官露出了笑容。</p><p>“恭喜你想通了，长——”</p><p>“天啊。”Mallory长叹一声，按着太阳穴推开办公室的门，“你也一样，I，停下他妈的读心，否则工资减半。”</p><p>“当然。”Kelly仍然微笑着。“我没有理由拒绝。”</p><p> </p><p>OMC（Original Male Character, 原创男性角色）（其实不是）</p><p>“Kel? ”</p><p>Q倒茶叶的手顿了一下，然后发现他的爱人理所当然的拿着自己的手机，并对自己露出一个标准的Bond式笑容。</p><p>“放下我的手机，我添加你的指纹不是为了让你侵犯我的隐私权。”</p><p>“Right away.” Bond把那台经过Q改装后价值连城的小玩意儿放在烧水壶的一侧。“你还没回答我的问题。”</p><p>军需官瞟了一眼屏幕上显示的那段聊天记录，挑了挑眉——显然，他的大部分注意力此刻还放在他的下午茶上。“Problems?”</p><p>“不觉得有点亲密吗，Cute?  Kellen, I suppose? ”</p><p>Q捏了捏眉心，然后放下手里的茶叶罐。</p><p>“Kel是我的朋友。”</p><p>“嗯哼。”</p><p>“和我的关系很好。”</p><p>“看得出来。”</p><p>“婚礼贺词是她写的。”</p><p>“Wh——What?”</p><p>军需官叹了口气。</p><p>“很明显，K-E-L不只是一个名字的昵称。你应该去学学拼写，James，多认识几个英文单词对你没什么坏处，别犯傻。”</p><p>他把冒着蒸气的马克杯放在茶盏上（Q母亲送给他的礼物，而军需官拒绝买一个符合其大小的茶杯），从柜橱里拿了几块饼干，并歪头在爱人的唇角印上一个吻。*</p><p>“Kel is short for Kelly*——the one you know, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension, 未解决情欲）</p><p>“有些时候我觉得你应该去和工作领结婚证，Cute。”特工深吸了一口气。“别告诉我你刚刚把我塞进浴室里——”</p><p>“Just five minutes, James.”</p><p> </p><p>PWP（Plot, What Plot? 无剧情。在此狭义为“上床”）</p><p>“.......”Q从他的电脑屏幕里抬起头，看着坐在沙发上试图攻克第二本《计算机概论》*的爱人，叹了口气。“Christ, Bond, forget it. ”</p><p>“亲爱的，我已经读过了第一本，你应——”</p><p>“我忙完了。”</p><p> </p><p>点梗替换RPS（Real Person Slash，真人同人）：</p><p>Birthday（生日）</p><p>虽然听起来很不可思议，但是Q并不知道Bond的生日是哪一天。特工在提到这件事的时候始终含糊其辞，而军需官从不在传统的审讯方式上花费太长的时间。</p><p>所以第二天，年轻的黑客恼火的推开了射击室的门：“也许你能解释一下为什么你的出生日期从档案里被删除了？”</p><p>“没什么必要，my dear, I’m never interested in birthday parties. ”特工漫不经心的回答，注意力仍然集中在枪靶上，“如果你一定要知道的话——我希望你还记得我们见面那天的日期。”</p><p> </p><p>Cake（蛋糕）</p><p>“先生们——对，坐在《The fighting Temeraire》的那两位——我以展室监督员的名义提醒你们最后一次，在大英博物馆内吃蛋糕是违反本馆规定的。现在请像个绅士一样起身，把你们手里的提拉米苏扔进博物馆大门口三十米处的垃圾桶里，然后从新买票入馆参观——我衷心不希望动用暴力手段。”</p><p> </p><p>Present（礼物）*<br/>
kelly大大要的梗！原话是“Kelly和Q耍Bond”，我把Bond吃了😂</p><p>Q的生日那天，I叩响了办公室的门，给了军需官一个拥抱，并把一个礼盒放在了堆满公文的办公桌上。</p><p>“猜猜？”</p><p>Q挑了挑眉，“我记得读心术是你的强项，不是我的, Kel.”</p><p>但是他还是在片刻后把盒子拿了起来，左右翻转了两下，然后若有所思的用手指卷起上面的蓝色丝带。“扁长形，厚度大约为礼盒的六分之五，根据声音判断是两——”Q抬起头。“书？”</p><p>“半年的训练效果显著。”</p><p>于是军需官带着胜利的微笑扯开绳结，从礼盒里拿出了两本《世界猫咪种类大全》和一个小册子，标题是“大型犬驯养手册：如何和您的爱宠共处”。年轻的黑客皱起了眉。</p><p>“That‘s lovely, Kel, thanks. But remind you, I don’t have a dog.”</p><p>“Oh, you‘re going to need this, I assure you.” I支部的女长官眼里透出狡黠的笑意。“狗比猫好懂的多，但是大型犬往往缺乏管教，你得承认——一刻不停的追着你摇尾巴，不是吗？”</p><p>“好像它们的一身金毛还不够显眼一样。”军需官拉开抽屉，撕开一袋奥利奥（Bond送的），扔了一块在嘴里。“傲慢无礼，行事鲁莽，并且从来不听指挥。就算系着牵引绳也无济于事——它只往自己想去的方向跑。经常溜出门对邻居的花圃造成破坏，留下烂摊子让主人全权赔偿，而自己则乖顺的在人们的脚边蹭来蹭去——”</p><p>“因为大家都见鬼的喜欢他。”Kelly含糊不清的补充道——她的嘴里塞满了Q刚刚递给她的水果软糖（Bond送的）。“而你除了把它赶到大厅去睡，以及花光每年的预算给邻居作出补偿之外什么都做不了，不是吗？It’s your dog.”</p><p>Q的手机响了。军需官扫了一眼屏幕上的信息，然后笑着起身，套上了那件略显老旧的黑色大衣，向门外走去。</p><p>“Certainly.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>注：<br/>首先再次声明一下，这绝对是备注最多的一篇文（我尽力塞了彩蛋，头秃了已经😂）有很多是神探夏洛克里面的（这篇文整个都致敬Sherlock）所以比较明显的台词引用我就没有标，只有比较隐晦的或者改写的段子才标了备注<br/>所以如果觉得对台词来源没有太大兴趣完全可以不看备注，不会影响阅读o(^▽^)o</p><p>*1: 原句是S01E03里Mycroft怼Sherlock“Sofa, Sherlock, it was the sofa.” 两人台词互换了算是</p><p>*2: 原句是Q在博物馆介绍指纹枪时说的“Less of a random killing mashine, more of a personal statement.”再利用了一下consult和insult相同的词根（虽然我不知道语法对不对😂）</p><p>*3-4: 还是Sherlock的词........我知道我在抄台词😂</p><p>*5: 双关，开黄腔的Bond😂</p><p>*6: 这个片段致敬《我，机器人》，很有名的一部科幻巨作！机器人三定律就是作者给出的，是现在普遍公认的机器人定律。我不知道有没有人看过，蛮老的片了.......<br/>原电影里那一段是说男主很厌恶机器人，因为之前有一次车祸，他和一个小女孩同时沉到了水底下，一个初代机器人跳下水救他们，但是机器人当时只能救一个人，男主当时示意他去救小女孩，但是机器人通过计算判定男主的存活率是33%但是小女孩只有15%（我不太确定男主的数字是不是对的但是小女孩的应该是）就放弃了那个小孩把男主救了，代价是男主失去了右臂乃至胸骨，不得不用仿生肢体替换。他回忆那一段的时候说了 “She was just a kid. fifteen percent would be enough.”这句话<br/>我特别特别小的时候看的这个电影，绞尽脑汁想起来的这一段😂我知道我的台词肯定记错了原谅我</p><p>*7: 59168153是最大的彩蛋！因为是生贺所以这个数字是四个日期组成的，分别是<br/>1. Kelly大大第一次给我发信息问我能不能翻译当英雄老去那天<br/>2. When heroes grow old翻译发布的那天（再次安利，大大文笔完全碾压我的原版，别看原版看翻译）<br/>3. 大大在翻译这件事过了之后给我发第一封邮件开始闲聊的那天<br/>4. 大大的生日<br/>数字是按一定方法打乱并且删减的，不过肯定没人有兴趣看打乱方法，所以我没写😂不过如果想知道的话可以在评论区留言，我发给你</p><p>*8: 这里致敬被拖去解体的战舰无畏号</p><p>*9: Sherlock在S03E01给John解释假死的时候说的“I wanted to avoid dying, if at all possible.”</p><p>*10: 作家的身份是因为Ben Whishaw 在电影《海洋深处》里就是作家</p><p>*11: 原句是Spectre结尾Bond来找Q的时候Q说的话，我除了台词互换什么都不会😂</p><p>*12: 两个原创角色都是Kelly大大~\(≧▽≦)/~</p><p>*13: 我又来了😂神夏S02E01里Irene Adler藏手机的位置就是镜框后面的保险柜</p><p>*14: Mallory的扮演者在哈利波特里演的伏地魔😂所以you know who直径的就是you know who</p><p>*15: 场面致敬London Spy第一集 Danny在厨房踮脚尖吻Alex那一块</p><p>*16: 还是神夏，很多神夏😂S01E01 “Harry is short for Harriet.”</p><p>*17: 《计算机理论》的梗在字母微小说2里（是的我就是想让你们去看一眼😂）</p><p>*18：这段是仿照Sherlock（又来了😂）S04E01里John和Lestrade暗讽Sherlock是个巨婴那一段</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>